Ash and Misty's reunion
by ZeldaMew
Summary: Ash and Misty spent there childhood side by side, until fate had them separate. Now finally they can meet again, but is this the same friendship they had in innocence, or will it be something more?
1. Chapter 1

_And so our little adventure begins..._

* * *

_**INTRO**_

I'm sure you're fully aware of what me and Ash do, we're Pokemon trainers, with high values and one of the best reputations around.

It was over four years since the last time i had spoken to him, I barely recognized that face of his. To be fair I hadn't seen him since we were twelve years old, maybe thirteen. I thought I would never forgive him, after that time he'd found a new little crew leaving me behind. I had planned out exactly what I was going to say to him, how upset I was in loosing my best friend. But, the moment our eyes met at the Gym...he gave me that mischievousness half smile followed by a wink. Leaving me stumbling over my words and making a complete mess of the situation.

I couldn't help but take in how hot he is...and how masculine he'd become. He was rambling about how his life had been, how he'd filled up many pokedex collections, I reckon that Ash been talking for about ten minutes and i'd barely taken note of any of it. I was busy fighting of the urges I felt for him inside. And how much I craved him.

I finally snapped out of my fantasizing, when he asked me if he wanted to meet up for a Pokemon battle tonight. Just for old times sakes as it wasn't likely we'd get the opportunity to meet like this again.

I'm sure it's completely obvious that i jumped at the chance! We decided to meet after all the battles at the Arena Gym had finished, It was a championship battle with many different Pokemon from all over the world,we predicted it would finish late, so we settled on nine o'clock In this abandoned house that we found as kids just past Eterna forest.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

So here I finally am walking up towards this little house we used to play in as children. I feel nervous, i'm not sure why, we spent our entire childhood together. But there's this strange, but good feeling in my chest.

Not a single thing has changed on this building, not even the flowers growing around the door frame. Although it is difficult to see in this darkness. Ash has always been faster than me...So i'm guessing he's already inside being nostalgic. Everything feels so surreal, so to add the the suspense of the evening I do this secret knock we would always have to do, to make sure that it wasn't our mum's out looking for us. After all, this is our secret place, not for anyone else.

' .Knock..Kn..knock..knock' And the door opened. Leaving my Ash, standing there, his dark hair ruffled, covering one eye.

He reaches out his hand and leads me into the room, with his surprising gentleman charm. Then he closes the door behind us. Leaving us in a dim fire lit room, only occupied by a lonely sofa, a staircase to the left and a cloud of cobwebs.

'COME LOOK WHAT I FOUND!' Ash gasps, grabbing my hand as he runs up the stairs pulling me behind him.

'What? what is it?' I reply, slightly stunned, but with a faint relaxed smile. This is the Ash i remember, I missed his enthusiasm for everything.

He leads me into this dark room with a large bed containing old patchwork quilts, must have been the master bedroom.

'OVER HERE, OH WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S STILL HERE!' He shrieks in awe as he crouched down with his back to me and pryed up one of the wooden floorboards. He slowly stood back up, hiding something behind his back and with a gentle smile whispered in my ear...'Close your eyes'.

Instantly shocks of thrill go up my spine, as soon as i closed my eyes he asked me to open them, Outstretched in his palm he was revealing two poke-balls.

'ASH! IT'S OUR FIRST POKE-BALLS!...We hid them here after freeing our Pokemon just before you...'

'I know...I'm sorry for running off without you. I truly am, I've missed you Misty.'

'I've missed you too Ash, i didn't realize how much i did until now.'

He's just standing there, his body parallel to my own. He's looking at me, Oh no I think I'm blushing! And so my ramble panic begins...

'Wow, these bed sheets have kept well for all these years, must be well made. Oh and look! The curtains are the same material as the cushions! And oh whoa just look at tha..' Suddenly without any hesitation or clues he grabs me by the thick of my arms with both hands, with a strong tight it it...he's going to kiss me. Oh wow this is going to be so perfect! I can feel him starting to pull me closer, so i close my eyes and pucker my lips and move in for this amazing...

'Come on we can talk later Misty! Lets do this battle with our first ever Pokemon, I'l race you back downstairs!

As he pegged it back down to the cobweb infested room below I literally felt my whole body turn to ice. Most people say they feel their heart drop, i say it was more like my entire body above my naval. But i refuse to give up, this guy bumped into me for a reason today, i'm not just gonna let him slide again. But seriously, how did he not see that perfect opportunity to ravish me!? *sigh*

'Thud, thud, thud, thud'. Ash swung his arm around the banister 'Hurry up we don't have all night! Well actually we do...But still come on I've marked everything up outside!' He continued to mumble as i heard him run back down the stairs.

God dammit with his enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2 (unfinished)

**Chapter 2**

I heavily stumbled back down the stairs into the cobweb covered lounge, with every creak of the stair my brain began to tell me more and more that tonight wasn't going to go as I desperately hoped for.

He's left me in a state of confusion. When he greeted me at the door of this little cottage earlier it was though his lust was about to overcome him..but then seconds later his innocence took over as though we were only young again._ I'll just have to see what happens._

I had to shoulder barge the front door open as some of the vines had wedged it shut, which didn't do much for the elegant approach to seduction that I was trying to flaunt at him.

I assumed he'd just be waiting by the door outside, but i guess he's wondered further into the forest to add some scenery to our battle.

It's gotten so cold outside, you wouldn't think it's mid June! 'Ash?...I'm here!'

Where the hell is he! He better not be hiding on me or I'm gonna be so mad. After all I'm pretty sure he remembers how petrified of this forest I am...especially at night.

'ASH?!' You've got to be kidding me...

Of course I'm going to start panicking. The whole house is surrounded by patches of grass that goes up to your waist, so he must have gone through it as i can't see him for the life of me.

Maybe he's hiding in it..._Well Two can play at that game._

I began to sneak around in the Grass giggling to my self at the childishness of all this! We're high league trainers yet we are here still messing around like school kids!

My laughing is soon cut short from the rusting coming from behind. What...what is going on? Oh god i knew i shouldn't have came into the grass alone. It's gonna be a wild Pokemon. I haven't fought one in years..in a scream of panic i give up my hiding spot. 'ASH! HELP MEEE'

Within a second of a flash i've been pinned to the floor. With Ash looking down at me. 'Where the helll have you been you were suppose to wait ju..'

'Shush' He covers my mouth with his hand.

I then realise how he is on top of me, pinning me down. I can't fight this urge much longer.


End file.
